The Monster I've Become
by Hayley0614
Summary: Rosalie Hale has just woken up from being turned. What does she think. One-shot. Reveiw Please. Only rated T to be safe.


**Authors Note: Ok...well this was my first ever writing. I was just about to fall alseep, when it came to me. Unfoutunatly i didnt have any paper or a computer around so i couldn't write it down at first. It was a lot better in my head that night. but by the time i got a chance to write it down i forgot a lot of what i was going to say. So oh well i improvised. **

**I would really like some reveiws on how to make this better. I dont know whats wrong with it, but something seems to be missing. I'm just not sure what it is yet.**

**So this piece is a One-Shot of Rosalie waking up from being turned. I took refrences from chapter 7 of Eclipse. But it is different. So yes i realize that. I think i got most the spelling and stuff right. But im not the best speller. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I here-by state that i do not, nor never will own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, ect. Unfortunatly. And two of the lines are from Eclipse.**

The Monster I've Become

I slowly opened my eyes. I cringed when I did, waiting for the pain. The pain that had shot through my body for the past two and a half days. They pain that had me in tears for hours on end. The pain that had, supposedly, taken away my humanity.

Though nothing had come yet, I didn't move. I didn't believe that there _was_ no pain. My body must be playing stupid tricks on me. Pretending to be done, to let me relax, only to send a rocket of fire through my veins again. How naïve.

So I lay there, cringed up on the bed. My muscles tensed. They would not relax.

After five or so silent, long minutes of nothing. I decided it was safe to stretch out my flawless legs. I guess I must have been in this position for a long while. My legs were tight. I slowly shifted my position so I was sitting, my legs hanging off the side of the bed.

I took a long, quite, deep breath, and then let it out.

I took this moment to think back. What had happened to me? A dream? More like a nightmare. A never ending nightmare. I was grateful it was over. Though it all seemed so real. The sharp bite, the blazing fire, my screams. And strangest of all, the Cullens. Dr. Cullen, his wife, and her brother, had all been there. Talking to me through it. Vampires. That's what he had told me. Vampires? Really? That's the best my mind could come up with. I always thought those three were different. But vampires… there must be something wrong with my brain.

But the more I thought about it, the more I knew it was real. In the back of my mind I remembered what had happened. No matter how much I wished I didn't. Pain before pain I guess.

But vampires? They weren't real. That was just a story adults told little children so they wouldn't run away at night, or play in caves. Though if that was the case, why was I lying in this room, a room I had never been in before.

Where was _my_ family? The family that adored me in every which way possible. They must be looking for me. Wondering where I am. Maybe they think I ran away from them. I would never do something like that. Mother knows that. Right? Would I never get to see them again? Not even to say goodbye? This wasn't fair at all.

I heard voices coming from another room, now. The voices were quiet. Probably hoping I wouldn't hear.

"What are we going to do with _her_?" One voice said in a snobby, disgusted tone. I knew he had to be talking about me.

"That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way." The other voice said. I knew this voice to be Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I then made the guess to whom the other voice belonged to.

I decided I didn't need to hear the rest of the discussion.

I looked around the room. Still thinking about what Dr. Cullen had told me. I couldn't be a vampire. They couldn't be vampires. There were no such things as vampires! Once morning arrived I would march straight out this door, go home to mother, and tell her what had happened. What Royce had done to me, that I was NOT marrying him. And that Dr. Cullen had saved me, and treated me. That's where I had been these past few days.

I caught sight of a mirror on the other side of the room just then. I must look horrid. Probably all beaten up. I would have to fix that immediately. I silently strode across the bedroom to the mirror.

I didn't expect what I saw next.

Beautiful, yes. More beautiful than I could have ever been. No stitches, no cuts, nothing that would have hinted a viscous attack. My skin was pale. No, pale was an understatement. My skin was white. White like snow. My hair, just as golden as it was before, hung down my back. I fixed it so that some of it hung over my shoulders, so it would frame my face perfectly. Yes beautiful. But I was also horrified at what I saw.

Red. Bright red were my eyes. Startling in all ways, they seemed to glow. I looked away. At that moment I knew what I went through was real. I believed every word that had come out of the Cullen's mouths. I looked like them now, there was no going back. What else was I to do?

I slowly turned head to look back at my reflection, my perfection. To look back at the monster in the mirror, with bright red eyes. The monster that had taken away my chance at a normal life. A human life.

I looked at my reflection; I looked at the monster I've become.


End file.
